Yes Master
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: This is basically anyone who wants a pretty good reason to have their noses bleed. :P KazexKumo


Yes master

Ok so this is a small Fiction about Kaze x Kumo and well you can imagine what's going to happen. I don't own FFU nor do I own the song "Behind the Sea" by Panic! at the Disco

Kuroki Kaze was a very well known man in Windaria, he was the next in line to throne if his brother dies, and he had a big house with a lot of rooms, maids, servants and three cooks. Now at that time there were Windarian slave traders who would sell Mysterians from the age of three to the age of twenty five, most of the children were orphans but there was one child who had been captured by a necromancer named Oscha and sold to these traders, his name was Shiroi Kumo, the youngest prince of Mysteria.

That was six years ago and he was ten years old, he was sold to Kaze, and he began his new life as a slave, now what kind of slave was Kumo you ask, well you'll see.

"Where is it? If I'm not ready by the time Master Kaze comes back I'm going to be spanked!" Kumo freaked rummaging through his room, "Master will be home soon, AHA! There it is!" he pulled out a cat ears head band, he puts it on looking at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a white and grey belly button top and tight white shirts attached to it was a white and grey tail to go with his white and grey cat ears, his boots were white and his socks were white and grey, he wore a white chocker that had a bell attached to it, his mechanical horns were removed and placed on his bed.

His white hair was fluffy which made the cat ears more suitable, and his green eyes were mesmerising, he had pale skin and was tall for his age but not as close to Kaze's height, the boy took a deep breath, "NYUUU~~ Welcome back master." Kumo said making himself adorable and cat like.

"Psst, Kumo chan." Helga whispered from the door way, "The master is back."

Helga was assigned as Kumo's caretaker a few days after the young boy arrived, she educated him and made sure he didn't cause any problems, she was like a second mother to him. "Hurry up and go to his room before he gets there."

"Alright, thank you Helga." Kumo said running towards Kaze's room and lay on his master's bed playing with his tail.

He heard the door open, and when he looked up he saw his master humming a tune throwing his coat and bag on the floor.

"NYUUU~~ Welcome back master." Kumo purred standing on his hands and knees; Kaze looked at him and smirked.

"I'm back; did you miss me my pet?" Kaze asked going to Kumo and planted a small kiss on Kumo's lips, "I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone."

"I was bored, nothing could entertain me, but since Master's back I can have fun again." Kumo purred nuzzling onto Kaze's chest.

Kaze smiled, "Then let the fun begin kitty." Kaze began to kiss Kumo, Kumo's back was on the bed after a few moments, and he wrapped his legs around his master's waist, Kumo didn't know how long it took but they're clothes were all around the room leaving them both naked, Kaze had his hand on Kumo's hard member and began pumping it, to Kaze, Kumo's moans were music to his ears, it was known that Mysterians had incredible voices, but Kumo's was the best so far.

"Ngh, Master... More... Please, AH!" Kumo pleaded, his hands running through Kaze's hair, as Kaze decided to tease Kumo and start attacking the younger's nipples, which earned him more moans, as soon as he was satisfied he moved down Kumo's body until he reached Kumo's member, he first began to tease at the tip before taking it whole, Kumo moaned and bit his lower lip feeling pleasure boiling through him, and he was close to coming, "Master I'm gonna-" Kumo was cut off by a kiss.

"Not yet you're not." Kaze ordered.

"Y- Yes master." Kumo said his breath hitching as Kaze began entering Kumo's body and thrusting at the spot which makes Kumo go to la-la land. "More master... Master!" Kumo moaned as he came and Kaze came soon after.

"Sing for me Kumo, sing for the man who enslaved you here." Kaze said as he got out of Kumo and lay down beside the younger. "Sing my angel of music."

Kumo blushed covering his face with his hands, "I don't care." Kumo mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" Kaze asked looking towards Kumo.

"I don't care that I'm enslaved by you Master Kaze, I'm glad I am, if I were sold to someone else, he wouldn't take as much care for me as you had done. I wouldn't want to leave you; I fear that Master would be lonely until he found his bride." Kumo answered.

"That makes me relieved, so about that song..." Kaze said

"Oh sorry Master Kaze, I'll begin now." Kumo said taking a deep breath.

**Our daydream spills from my gold head****  
><strong>**Breaks free of my wooden neck****  
><strong>**Left a nod over sleeping waves****  
><strong>**Like bobbing bait for bathing cod****  
><strong>**Floating flocks of candle swans****  
><strong>**Slowly drift across wax ponds******

**The men all played along to marching drums****  
><strong>**And boy did they have fun behind the sea****  
><strong>**They sang, 'So our matching legs are marching clocks****  
><strong>**And we're all too small to talk to God****  
><strong>**Yes, we're all too smart to talk to God'******

**Toast the fine folks casting silver crumbs****  
><strong>**To us from the dock****  
><strong>**Jinxed things ringing as they leak****  
><strong>**Through tiny cracks in the boardwalk****  
><strong>**Scarecrow now it's time to hatch****  
><strong>**Sprouting sons and ageless daughters******

**Don't you know, don't you know****  
><strong>**That those watermelon smiles just can't ripen underwater****  
><strong>**Just can't ripen underwater******

**The men all played along to marching drums****  
><strong>**And boy did they have fun behind the sea****  
><strong>**They sang, 'So our matching legs are marching clocks****  
><strong>**And we're all too small to talk to God****  
><strong>**Yeah, we're all too smart to talk to God****  
><strong>**Oh, we're all too smart to talk to God'******

**Oh, waves of wooden legs, waves of wooden legs****  
><strong>**Waves of wooden legs****  
><strong>**Waves of wooden legs, waves of wooden legs****  
><strong>**Waves of wooden legs******

**Waves of wooden legs, waves of wooden legs****  
><strong>**Waves of wooden legs****  
><strong>**Waves of wooden legs, waves of wooden legs****  
><strong>**Waves of wooden legs******

Kumo finished taking deep breaths, Kaze smiled and ruffled Kumo's hair, "My own muse." Kaze said kissing Kumo's forehead, "Now get some sleep."

"Yes Master."


End file.
